Adik Bayi
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Sebagai orang tua yang baik, keinginan sang Anak harus dipenuhi bukan? Spin-off Akashi's Family. Akakise for you


"Pa―papa! Jangan buru-buru! Kita masih di tangga!"

"Kau jalan terlalu lama, Ryouta."

"Mouu! Aku 'kan sedang..." menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "... mempersiapkan diri, ssu."

Dan hanya di sambut oleh seringai iseng sang rambut merah.

* * *

Ren present,

"Adik Bayi"

To Kurobasu Fandom

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Ryouta duduk dengan gugup di tepi ranjang. Ia meremas celananya hingga berbentuk tidak karuan.

"Kau seperti pengantin baru, Ryouta." Seijuuro berkomentar seraya meniup kuping belakang sang pirang.

"Nghh... Seicchi..." ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya, tempat itu adalah salah satu daerahnya yang paling sensitif.

"Fuh. Kau bahkan tidak semalu ini saat sex pertama kita." Seijuuro tersenyum kecil mulai sibuk melepas piyamanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menoleh. "Itu kasus yang berbe―" nafas Ryouta tercekat. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjang Seijuuro, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu menganguminya.

Otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna―tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, namun jelas lebih besar dari miliknya―

Ryouta segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Gawat. Ini akan menjadi malam yang _panjang._

Ryouta kembali ke posisinya. Membelakangi suaminya dan meremas celananya.

Namun alih-alih menarik Ryouta, ia malah menyandarkan dirinya di headboard. "Ryouta," panggilnya. "Kesini."

Dan tidak peduli seberapa lamanya waktu berlalu, kata-kata sang Akashi tetaplah mutlak. Ia membalikan badannya dan mulai merangkak menuju sang rambut merah.

"Seicchi curang. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa mangkir jika nadamu sudah seperti itu." Ryouta merajuk pelan tapi mulai membawa tubuhnya keatas suaminya.

"Itulah tujuanku." Seijuuro menanggapi keluhan Ryouta dengan senyum kecil. "Kau ingat permintaan Seita tadi."

"Ingin adik." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku rasa Seita memang sudah cukup umur untuk mempunyai adik." Ia membiarkan saja bajunya di lepas sang Suami.

Seijuuro menggigit tonjolan di dada sang Blonde dengan pelan. "Aku sangat menantikan melihatmu dengan perut buncit lagi, Mama."

Ia tertawa kecil saat sang rambut merah menghisap nipplenya. "Aku juga merindukan wajah khawatirmu saat aku memasuki trimester ketiga."

Seijuuro membaringkan Ryouta—yang entah sejak kapan sudah telanjang— dan menciuminya mulai dari dahi sang pirang, pipi, bibir, leher, belahan leher, dada, hingga perut.

"Seicchi..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gerakan Seijuuro terlalu—sensual. Ia merasa tidak tahan lagi.

"Tidak sabaran." Seijuuro mendengus pelan. Ia mulai mengelus paha luar Ryouta.

"Papa..." Ryouta mulai tidak sabaran. Ia bisa merasakan ereksinya sendiri.

"Hmm," jawabnya tak acuh. Ia sibuk mengambil lube dari kantung celananya―hei! Sejak kapan?― dan menuang cairan berwarna transparan itu ke tangan.

"Onegai..." Ryouta memejamkan matanya, berharap suaminya akan berhenti menggodanya.

Seijuuro hanya menghela nafas yang terdengar sedikit meremehkan. Ryouta yang sedang _on_ seperti ini tidak akan bisa diajak foreplay.

Namun Seijuuro tidak keberatan. Ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Ryouta yang seperti ini.

Ia mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mengoleskan lube tersebut di ereksinya. "Kau sendiri yang meminta ini, Ryouta." dan pria berambut merah itu mulai memasukan dirinya perlahan ke dalam Ryouta.

Nafas Ryouta tercekat―meski sudah biasa, rasanya tetap saja sakit. "Mhh... Seicchi..." ia mengangkat kedua tangannya―isyarat bagi Seijuuro untuk merendahkan badannya agar sang Istri bisa memeluknya.

Dan itulah yang Seijuuro lakukan. Ia merendahkan badannya sedikit dan Ryouta langsung mengamit lehernya, membuat mereka semakin menyatu.

Disaat Ryouta mulai menggigit pelan telinganya, saat itulah Seijuuro mulai mendorong pelan.

Pelan hingga mengencang di akhir. Membuat Ryouta harus menyatukan kedua bibir mereka agar teriakannya tidak sampai terdengar oleh Seita yang sedang tidur.

"Seicchi, lagi." Bisikan pelan itu ia lantunkan di telinga sang Suami.

Ia merindukan ini.

Ia merindukan penyatuan mereka.

Karena kesibukan sebagai pemimpin banyak perusahaan besar, Seijuuro harus rela mengikis waktunya untuk tidur―bahkan untuk bercinta dengan Ryouta.

Hell, bahkan beberapa bulan lalu ketika mereka bercinta, Ryouta masih mengingatkannya untuk memakai kondom.

Tapi sekarang, Ryouta tidak menarik keluar kondom yang selalu ia simpan di laci.

Ia membiarkan Seijuuro menyentuhnya tanpa penghalang tipis.

Ia membiarkan Seijuuro menyentuhnya dengan intim.

Ia meminta Seijuuro untuk melakukan lebih.

"Papa..."

Suaranya serak oleh gairah. Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin Suaminya memenuhi dirinya.

Seakan mengerti, Seijuuro mendorong lebih kencang, lebih intens seraya memijit pelan ereksi Ryouta. Beberapa pijitan dan dorongan, ia bisa merasakan tangannya basah oleh cairan hangat.

Seijuuro mengecup bibir Ryouta lama saat dia datang. Membuat punggung Ryouta melengkung saat pemuda berambut merah itu memenuhinya.

Mereka sama-sama lelah setelah melepas hasrat. Seijuuro tahu itu. Ia membiarkan Ryouta memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sempat menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Ceroboh." Ia tersenyum kecil dan menarik selimut untuk mereka. Ia mendekap kepala Ryouta di dadanya dan bergumam pelan. "Oyasumi, Ryouta."

.

Paginya, Ryouta bangun terlambat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan saat ia membuka mata.

Dengan tertatih, ia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju lantai bawah―ke dapur tepatnya. Terima kasih karena sekarang ia berada di lantai dua dan itu membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk mecapai lantai bawah.

Begitu sampai di dapur, ia hanya bisa melihat omerice dan segelas susu beserta kertas kecil.

 _Makanlah. Aku dan Seita sudah sarapan, jangan khawatir._

Ryouta mendengus kecil. Suaminya itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Dasar Seicchi."

Ia tersenyum kecil saat meneguk susu yang ada di gelas.

Tunggu.

Ryouta langsung menaruh gelas itu di meja―yang masih berisi setengah― dan mengingat-ingat rasanya.

Rasanya, itu bukan susu karton yang biasa ia beli.

Ia pernah mencicipi rasa susu itu―bertahun-tahun lalu.

Saat berhasil mengingat susu apa itu, wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"SEICCHIIII!"

.

"Hacho!"

"Direktur, Anda sakit?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya Istriku merindukanku."

"Eh?"

.

A/N :

Iya ini spin-off dari Akashi's Family tentang Seita minta adik kecil :)))

Gomen kalo lemonnya agak blur. Udah lama ga ngetik lemon jadi imajinasi ini tumpul :"D sekarang saya cuma pinter bacanya aja /ditabok

Dan iya, susu yang disiapin Sei buat Ryou itu susu ibu hamil. Dia langsung positive kalo ryouta hamil saat itu juga :))

.

Much love,

Ren


End file.
